Ocean Love
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Sesshomaru is saved by a certain mermaid when he was 5 years old. Now, he dreams of her every night. One day, he finds her...what will happen? Don't own Inuyasha. Parings:RinxSess
1. Sesshomaru's dream

**Ocean Love**

**In this fanfic, a little demon boy named Sesshomaru who is 7 years old is saved by a certain mermaid. As he grows into the Lord Sesshomaru we know, he keeps dreaming about the mermaid that saved him. Can he find her? Don't own Inuyasha**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 1- Sesshomaru's dream**

**Lord Inutashio, Lord of the Western Lands was sailing home on the **_**Demon Conquerer **_**ship with his five year old son, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was playing with his toy sword his father gave to him. Suddenly, as he was near the edge of the ship, he drops it. Desperate to get it back, he jumps in after it. But he forgot he couldn't swim yet! He tried to stay up, but his stamina was used up and he sunk under the water. "Father! Help me!" he cried in his mind but he know he couldn't hear him.**

**All of a sudden, he felt two hands go around him and stopped him from sinking and one of those hands went to his mouth and nose, stopping any water from getting in. Miraculously, somehow, he could breathe! Then, he saw a raven haired girl with a sea star in her hair with a smile on her face. She had a pink mertail that flicked in the water. "Fear not, little prince. I shall save you," the mermaid said. She swam to the surface with the little demon prince in her arms.**

**They burst through the surface, Sesshomaru coughing up water. Then, he saw his father's ship was gone! Sesshomaru was near tears, but the soft touch of the mermaid soothed him. "Hush now, little one. No need to cry. I'll get you to the shore. Just sleep," the mermaid said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the mermaid sang a lullaby. **

**(Present Day)**

**Sesshomaru woke up in his bed, the sun shining in his bedroom. "That same dream again. Why do I dream of her?" the demon lord asked himself. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, brushing his long, silver hair out of his face. He found his white robe and he put it on and went downstairs where Jaken, a toad imp and servant to Sesshomaru was waiting for him. "Jaken, tell the cooks to get my morning herbal tea ready,"  
Sesshomaru commanded. That he always drank in the morning. Herbal tea always loosened the morning stiffness in him. "Yes, m'lord!" Jaken squawked hurrying away.**

**Sesshomaru sat in his study, rubbing his head with three of his fingers. One of the female servants came in with his tea. "Thank you, Kara," he said. Kara bowed and hurried away. He sipped it, savoring the taste of the tea. After drinking his tea, Sesshomaru got dressed in usual day robes and went down to the beach. Suddenly, he heard a scream! Sesshomaru dashed off in the direction and to see a raven haired girl in a pink kimono surrounded by three bandits. "Leave her be!" Sesshomaru growled. The bandits turned to him in fear and ran.**

**The girl stared at him with wide eyes. "It's him...the boy I saved. He's grown up," the girl thought. Sesshomaru stared at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Thank you. My name is Rin. You have my gratitude," she said. Sesshomaru nodded. He then turned to walk back to the palace when he heard a splash. He looked over his shoulder to see Rin...in a pink mertail swimming away. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise "That...that was her...the one I dreamed of," he thought.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ooooooh! Sesshomaru found out the truth about Rin that it was SHE who he dreamed of! What will he do? Review and get a glass of lemonade! **


	2. Rin's tour

**Ocean Love**

**In the last chapter, Sesshomaru dreams of the mermaid that saved him from drowing when he was 7. Now he's found her! What will Sesshomaru do? I still got plenty of glasses of lemonade left! Don't own Inuyasha**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 2- Rin's tour**

**Sesshomaru sat on the rocks near the beach the next morning. He looked out to the sea, looking for Rin. "I wonder if she'll come back?" he wondered. Suddenly, he heard a splash and a girl laugh. "Hey there!" Rin laughed startling Sesshomaru making him almost fall off. "You scared me," Sesshomaru said. "Eee hee! Sorry," Rin said. Sesshomaru regained his composure and looked at her with his golden eyes. "I knew you would come," Rin said. Her pink tail wagged slowly in the water. "So...where do you live?" Sesshomaru asked. "Aqua Tokyo. That's where I grew up! Want me to take you there?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stared at her with wide eyes. "But I can't breathe," he said. "Not to worry! I know just the thing to help you!" She closed her eyes. **

**Water rushed up Sesshomaru's legs then recieded to reveal a silver tail and his robes gone to reveal his muscular chest with two stripes on each side. "Ready?" Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded and dove in after Rin. The first breath was like a miracle! Rin laughed as she swam around him. "C'mon! My home is waiting!" Rin said. Sesshomaru pumped his tail and was beside Rin. As they swam, Sesshomaru saw two more coming towards them. One had a blue tail and her hair was in a ponytail and the other had long white hair and had a red tail and dog ears. **

**"Rin! Where were- !!! Is that HIM!? The one you saved?!" the girl mermaid asked. "Right, Kagome! This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands! Sesshomaru, say hello to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha is your dad's son too which makes him your brother! But his mom was a mermaid so he chose to stay down here. Kagome was born right in Aqua Tokyo with me!" Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I like your tail, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha gave her a glare and Kagome shot one back and Inuyasha turned away, pouting. "Thank you, Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "Hey. Where's Miroku and Sango?" Rin asked.**

**"They're at home. Miroku's still playing "perverted merman" again with Sango," Kagome sighed. "Oh brother," Rin said shaking her head. "C'mon! Last one home is an oyster!" Kagome laughed swimming away. "Hey!" Rin and Inuyasha shouted swimming after her. Sesshomaru followed, catching up to Inuyasha and Rin, silver hair flowing behind him. Finally, they got to the palace of Aqua Tokyo. "Yea! I won!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha was last. "No fair, Kagome! You-" "OSWARI!!!" Kagome yelled sending Inuyasha into the sea floor. Sesshomaru smirked and Rin laughed. **

**They all got inside and heard a slapping noise and a yelp of pain. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, PERVERTED MERMAN MONK!" a girl screeched. "That's Sango alright," Rin said. "Miroku that **_**baka.**_** He's such a loser," Inuyasha growled. Sango, with a violet mertail, swam up to them with an angry look on her face then calmed when she saw her friends. "Hey...who's that?" Sango said nodding to Sesshomaru. "Sango, this is Sesshomaru, the boy I saved years ago," Rin said. "You're kiddin'?" Sango said. "Nope!" Rin said smiling.**

**Then, they swam to the throne room and bowed to a woman with a ruby tail with long raven hair and with a geisha face. "So...this is the boy, Rin?" the woman asked. "Yes, Queen Izayoi," Rin said. Izayoi got up and swam slowly to him and examined him. "Indeed. You're him. Sesshomaru, am I correct? Now ruler of the Western Lands?" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Correct, Lady Izayoi," he said. Izayoi smiled. "You like your father so many years ago," she said. "I'm honored. Thank you, It seems that Aqua Tokyo has excellent ruler. And you're that ruler, Your Majesty" Sesshomaru said bowing. "I'm honored by your compliments," Izayoi said.**

**"! Sesshomaru, it's getting towards sunset! And the spell wears off at sunset! C'mon!" Rin said swimming away. "Goodbye, Lady Izayoi!" Sesshomaru said swimming after Rin. As they got closer to the surface, Sesshomaru's silver tail turned back into legs and finally, broke the surface. He swam for a rock sticking out and grabbed on. Rin popped up after him. "How did you like my kingdom?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru took a few breaths before saying "It was beautiful. You have a very beautiful queen." Rin giggled. Sesshomaru also found that his regular robes returned and had to get out of the water.**

**He swam to shore and sat on a boulder as the sun dipped over the horizon. After a few moments, his clothes dried off. "Well, see ya tomorrow?" Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Ok. Tomorrow it is," he said. Rin dove back underwater. Meawhile, in a deep trench, someone was watching her through his paltanir(something that Saurmon used from Lord of the Rings movie), his black tentacles flailing weakly and his black long hair flowing in the water's current. "Hehehe...tomorrow, eh? We'll see about that...dear princess," he said before laughing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uh-oh! Trouble with a capital T. Can anyone guess who the villian is? Well, review first and get a glass of lemonade! Still got 'em! **


	3. The next day

**Ocean Love**

**Last time, Rin introduced her kingdom to Sesshomaru and to the mer-queen, Izayoi. After promising to be back, Rin goes back home. But, someone has other plans for her. Who could it be? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 3- The next day...**

**Rin was swimming quickly with her friend, Kagome by her side. "I'm soooo late!" Rin moaned for the millionth time. "Rin, chill out. He's got patience. Don't worry. He's not like Inuyasha,"(ouch. Look what she said, Inuyasha) said Kagome. But Rin didn't pay attention and kept on swimming. Then, a shark popped out of nowhere and started going after them with hunger in his eyes. "GO!!!" Kagome screamed. They quickened their pace and headed towards a sunken ship and dove inside, hoping to lose the shark. But it busted in and continued its pursuit. "Kagome, split up!" Rin said. Kagome nodded and both girls swam different directions.**

**The shark was confused. Rin squeezed through a porthole and so did Kagome. They blew raspberries at the shark as it tried to go after them, but got stuck in the porthole Kagome went through! "Loser!" Rin jeered and both girls laughed as they swam away. Meanwhile, in the ocean trench, Naraku was fuming! "I can't believe Bankotsu was outsmarted by two lousy mer-girls!" he shouted, the cave echoing with his shout. "Lord Naraku, please be patient. You'll get her soon," Kagura the manta ray said. Kanna the leopard shark was quiet as usual, holding a crystal shard as a mirror. "Grrr...when I get her, the kingdom will finally be mine for the taking...and I'll have Izayoi...for the killing..." Naraku laughed.**

**Meanwhile, Rin and Kagome popped up on the surface and called for Sesshomaru. He looked up from his book and smiled. He placed down his book on the boulder and walked over until he was ankle deep in water. "Rin, Kagome. Good to see you. What took you?" he asked. "Ran into shark trouble. But, he lost him! Ha! He was easy!" Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled. Then, waded into deeper water until his legs disappeared and the silver tail reappeared. The three dove underwater and went to the underwater palace. "So, Sesshomaru. How's everything at the palace yesterday?" Kagome said. "Well.." Sesshomaru said and began to tell them.**

**(Flashback)**

**After seeing Rin dive in the water, Sesshomaru went back to the palace. He walked in the door, kicking off his sandy shoes and walked into his study and sat down in the couch. Jaken came into the room. "M'lord! Where have you!? I was-" "I was taking a walk by the beach. It helps me think and help me avoid your screeching voice," Sesshomaru cut him off with his famous "death" glare. Jaken's eyes widen with fear and scurried out of the room, not wanting to take a beating from the demonic lord. Sesshomaru took out one of the books on mythical creatures and looked at the mermaid. One looked like Rin with her pink tail and seastar in her long, raven hair, flowing in the water. He smiled and started to read.**

**(End Flashback)**

**"And that's all," Sesshomaru said. "Well, that ain't much," Rin said. "Well, at least you kept our secret," Kagome said. They continued to swim until they reached the palace. "Presenting her beautiful Majesty, the queen of Aqua Tokyo, Lady Izayoi!" the steward called out. They bowed as the beautiful mer-queen entered.**

**"At ease, my people. Now, to important matters. Naraku has returned and wants to lay siege on the kingdom of Aqua Tokyo!" Izayoi said. There was a mumur among the people. "But, my lady! Naraku is dead!" Rin said. "How can that be possible?!" Kagome said. **

**"I'm afraid that one of our own has been killed...it was Miroku..."she said. Rin and Kagome's eyes widened with sadness and Sesshomaru hugged them both. Inuyasha swam over and hugged Kagome as she sobbed.**

**Sesshomaru hugged Rin. Sango fell to the seafloor and cried. Rin and Kagome hugged her as she sobbed. "We will all miss Miroku...he was a good merman," Izayoi said sadly. "So that proves it...Naraku IS alive," Sesshomaru said. "I'm afraid so, Lord Sesshomaru," Izayoi said. "What about the Sacred Mermaid Scale?" Rin asked. **

**"It'll have to go to Sesshomaru. Naraku can't go to the surface so it will be safe there," Izayoi said. "Yea! That slimy seaslug won't reach it there!" Inuyasha said. There was a mumur of agreement. Sesshomaru swam to her and Izayoi handed the Sacred Mermaid Scale to him. "Keep it safe," she said. "I will, m'lady," Sesshomaru said. Rin and Sesshomaru swam to the surface and Sesshomaru's legs returned along with his clothes. "Remember, Sesshomaru. Keep that scale safe. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Rin said kissing him on the cheek and dove back into the water.**

**In the trench sheltered cave, Naraku saw the whole thing through the paltanir. "So...you think that the scale will be safe on the shore? Think again, Izayoi," Naraku said starting to throw potions into the cauldron. Meanwhile, Rin was swimming back when a certain manta ray knocked her out with her stinger.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!! Uh-oh! T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Will Sesshomaru find out what happened to Rin? Or will Naraku get his hands on the scale? Review and get a glass of lemonade!**


	4. Decieved!

**Ocean Love**

**Last time, Naraku is back and wants revenge! In a meeting with Izayoi, they find out the Miroku was killed! WAAAAHH!! (Sorry Miroku fans!) Then, in a desperate desicion, they place the Sacred Mermaid Scale in the hands of Sesshomaru. Will the Sacred Scale be safe or will Naraku get his hands on it? And what happens to Rin?! Don't own Inuyasha!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 4- Decieved!**

**Sesshomaru, after getting back, went to his sleeping room and placed the Scale in his hidden safe. "I hope Izayoi's right and that Naraku can't surface," Sesshomaru thought. Ummm...m'lord?" one of the maidens asked. "What is it?" he asked. "There's a girl wanting to see you," the maiden said. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and quickly walked to the door to find...Rin. "Rin! How did-" Rin hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "I got Lady Izayoi's permission to come up here...to help you keep an eye on the Scale," she said. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her on the lips, but then, his nose twitched. "Something's wrong. This isn't Rin's scent...it's Naraku's! Something must've happened to her! Right now, I need to play it cool," Sesshomaru thought.**

**Sesshomaru led "Rin" into the house. "Perfect...he doesn't know it's really ME! Now, I can get that Scale!" Naraku/Rin thought. At dinner, Sesshomaru kept giving side glances at "Rin". "Naraku thinks he can fool me...think again, you miserable demon," he thought. At night, Sesshomaru hid behind a wall as Rin/Naraku walked into his sleeping room and went...right to the safe! "I can sense that Scale in there! It's finally mine!" Naraku said starting to open the safe. "Rin. What are you doing here? Or should I say...Naraku?!" Sesshomaru snapped pulling out Tokijin. "So Sesshomaru...you saw through my diguise. I'm impressed," Naraku sneered as he changed back into his regular form.**

**"When I smelled you, I knew that wasn't Rin's scent. It was YOURS! And what have you done to Rin?!" Sesshomaru growled. "Why...I used some of her hair to use in my potion to change into your precious mermaid. But you're too late! I have the Scale! It will grant any wish the master commands! I will bring both worlds to its feet!" Naraku laughed. He grabbed the Scale and jumped out the window, changing into his true form! Sesshomaru jumped after him, landing in the water and his silver tail appeared and swam after him. **

**"Rin! Please be ok!" Sesshomaru thought desperately.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now it's getting REALLY good! Will Sesshomaru save both Rin and Aqua Tokyo or will Naraku conquer the surface and sea worlds? Review and get a glass of lemonade! **


	5. Fight with Naraku!

**Ocean Love**

**Last time, Naraku disguised as Rin to get the Scale. Now, Sesshomaru has to get the Scale back and save the sea and surface world and rescue Rin as well! Will he be in time? Don't own Inuyasha!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 5- Fight with Naraku!**

**Sesshomaru swam after Naraku, Tokijin in hand. Naraku had the Scale in his grasp. He swam into the trench, Sesshomaru on his heels. Finally, he followed Naraku into his cave. Inside was Kanna and Kagura and strapped to the wall, unconsious was Rin! "Good you dropped by. Now, time to die!" Kagura screeched, darting towards him. Sesshomaru dodged her and fired off a Dragon Strike! Kagura was vaporized in the light. Kanna was gone also. Sesshomaru swam over to Rin and started to untie her when a tentacle shot out at him. **

**Sesshomaru dodged it and sliced the tentacle before it reached Rin. She woke up to see Sesshomaru in front of her! "Sesshomaru!" she cried. "Good...you're awake...to see him die!" Naraku said shooting another tentacle and it missed and lashed at Rin's bindings, freeing her. She swam to the exit and Naraku shot another tentacle, but Sesshomaru blocked him, allowing Rin to swim away. At the palace, Rin reached Izayoi and the others. **

**"Sesshomaru's fighting Naraku! Naraku's got the Scale!" Rin cried. "How can it be possible?!" Izayoi asked in disbelief. "Naraku disguised as me to get it! Inuyasha! Please help Sesshomaru!" Rin said. Inuyasha nodded and swam with Rin to the cave trench, Tetusaiga in hand. Meanwhile, Naraku and Sesshomaru were fighting their hardest. "You'll never win, Naraku. You'll die the lesser, miserable sea slug you are!" Sesshomaru growled.**

**"Not if I absorb you-" Out of nowhere, a Wind Scar shot out, hitting Naraku and Sesshomaru dodged it. "Inuyasha! Rin!" Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru, you ok?!" Inuyasha said. "Yes. Get the Scale!" Sesshomaru said. Rin swam over and grabbed the Scale and returned to Inuyasha's side. Naraku got up and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. "Is that all you got?" Naraku sneered. **

**Little did they know, Rin was making a wish on the Scale. "Please, Sacred Scale! Hear my plea!...I wish I could be as strong as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! I want to help them!" she thought with all of her might. The Scale glowed, surprising everyone, including Sesshomaru. "Rin! What's happening?!" Sesshomaru said.**

**"She making a wish!" Inuyasha said. "NO!!! THAT WISH IS MINE!!!" Naraku screaming, shooting the tentacles he's got. "RIN WATCH OUT!!" the boys shouted. But a barrier formed around her, making the tentacles bounce off.**

**Rin looked up as the Scale's glow disappeared, leaving her with three red stripes on each cheek and ruby colored eyes. She gave Naraku a death glare and pulled out...Sounga, the NetherWorld sword(the sword is from Inuyasha the Movie 3) "This is it, Naraku! I will make sure that you die and stay dead!" Rin snapped. She twirled the sword in a circle, creating a red twister. "It's...Dragon Twister! Inuyasha, get out of here, NOW!!!!" Sesshomaru shouted. The two swam away as Rin shouted..."DRAGON TWISTER!!!!" The crash could be heard from the kingdom.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw the raw power of Sounga at work. After a few minutes, Rin was slowly swimming towards them, the Sacred Mermaid Scale in her hand, Sounga in the other. Sesshomaru rapidly swam towards her as she started to fall and caught her. "Sesshomaru...we did it. We won," Rin said weakly. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly and Rin returned the embrace. "It's finally over.." Inuyasha sighed. Back at the kingdom, everyone cheered as Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru swam into the throne room.**

**"Well done, you three. You saved both worlds and retrieved the Scale. Rin...I never seen such bravery from a princess like yourself," Izayoi said. "Princess?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, Sesshomaru. I'm the princess of Aqua Tokyo. I was looking for a husband...and when I first saw you when you were a boy, I knew you would grow up to be a handsome demon lord. And I was right, " Rin said blushing. "Say no more, Princess..oh er...Rin." Sesshomaru said. They closed the gap between them with a kiss. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and looked at them. **

**"I know Rin and Sesshomaru are going to be together...forever.." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. They finally broke apart. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Princess Rin?...will you be...my wife?" Sesshomaru said, taking one of Rin's hands and placing it in his. Rin eyes widened and blushed again. Izayoi smiled and nodded. "Of course I will!" Rin said hugging him. Sesshomaru returned the embrace.**

**(3 years later)**

**Rin and Sesshomaru were taking an underwater stroll in the kingdom with their baby, Satora. She had Sesshomaru's golden eyes and Rin's hair and facial looks. "Sesshomaru...I knew you'd be the one the first time I met you. Remeber?" Rin asked. "I remember quite well, my lady," Sesshomaru said smiling. Satora giggled as Rin tickled her. "She looks so much like you, Rin" Sesshomaru said. It was Rin's turn to giggle. "I guess you can say that," Rin said. They closed the gap between them with a kiss. Their love was as vast as the ocean itself...and will always be forever as long Rin and Sesshomaru have each other.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Awwwww! Wasn't that Kawaii?! Rin and Sesshomaru finally together! Review and get a glass of lemonade!**


End file.
